elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Tips
Complete the main quest, at least up to the delivery of the letter to the King. This will give you a good initial amount of money to have for equipping your character and starting it off. * If you find yourself running out of spells, the Puppy Cave is a great place to find lots of spellbooks. The levels regenerate each time you go up or down stairs in the Puppy Cave, so you can get a steady supply of spellbooks (and scrolls and potions, too) there. * Pets do not seem to eat food off the ground if stacked with other items. Keep your nuts and cookies safe by using your non-rotting food storage space as your rod/potion/scroll storage as well. * If you find adventuring too difficult by yourself (and possibly your starting pet from Vernis), go to Derphy and buy "slaves". You can have one party member, plus one more for every 5 charisma you have. Juere infantry start at level 7 and can equip any leftover equipment you can use, so they make great companions at the beginning. They become available around level 5. * If you see an item made of "vindale" material, it protects you from Etherwind. It may be worth getting, although it will be expensive. * A ranch near Derphy can be highly profitable, as long as you have enough charisma to have one breeder and a number of empty companion slots. Any creature at the ranch can join your party, then be sold in Derphy for cash. * A ranch and a farm go well together. You can carry meat around until it rots. If you worship Kumiromi, you may get seeds from the rotten meat. You can plant the seeds at the farm, and you can dry out the rotten meat at the ranch to make jerky for rations. * Safe places to store items: Your home, ranches, farms, and museums, and static dungeons such as the Ancient Castle and Pyramid (as long as you can beat the monsters inside!). **The Robber's Den in Vernis, the Cat House in Yowyn, and the Sewers in Lumiest can all be used as storehouses after the monsters are cleared out. **Items in normal, randomly-generated dungeons (King's Dungeon, Safe Dungeon, etc.) will be there when you return, but these such dungeons occasionally disappear and be replaced with new ones. Unlucky adventurers may lose a stash if this happens while they're away. *Bad places to store items: Items in random dungeons, most notably the Puppy Cave, will be lost forever if you leave the floor that you're on. **Items in towns will be cleaned up occasionally, so don't ever leave anything you want lying around. **Items you want to keep should also never be kept in shops, as they will likely be sold. * Items in a ranch, farm, or home are safe from loss. * Never read a spellbook in town or in your home. Monsters may spawn from an unsuccessful reading. If you leave, they will remain, and if you forget they're there, you may not be able to re-enter the location until you're more powerful. More importantly, the monsters you summon may be able to breathe fire breath and cause your house and possessions to burn. Read spellbooks on the border of an outdoor area, so you can make an easy getaway if monsters spawn. The absolute safest place to read books is the arena, after you've won. Here, you can stand on the steps to make a quick escape, and there's no nasty surprise monsters waiting to kill you. You can fight resulting monsters with no worry of death penalties (you don't even get an arena loss), and you can hang around as long as you like. The arena completely resets on each fight, so you can also spam wall creation all around the stairs if you're paranoid (watch out for teleports!). :Another good place to read books is in a Shelter. The area is enclosed so you wont teleport far and you can mop up weak enemies that may be summoned easily, and if you want to run from a fight you can simply go up the stairs, pick up and redeploy the shelter and continue reading. * Do NOT enter moongates until you have lockpicking, one scroll of teleportation, or a rod of teleportation, lots of nuts and other nonperishables, and a very very high bonus to hit/DV, we're talking 40+ total. There are two statboosting moongates which require these. In one, there is nothing on the level but locked doors. In the other, there is nothing on the vast empty plain but legions of very high leveled bubbles. Zap yourself away or read a scroll of teleportation, then make your way into the corner. Then sit and fight, and run away whenever you get too wounded. Bubbles don't hit for much damage, but they're hard to penetrate and hit, and they mob you. Each kill at level 3 gives you roughly 4k experience, their body parts sell for approximately 1k apiece, and there's a pretty good chance the items they drop will be Great or better. Due to the hideous amount of bubbles, if you need to retreat you may need to zap them away in order to claim the booty before making a run for it. In either case, your biggest threat is simply running out of food before you make any headway. You can also bring scrolls of inferior material and some cloth or paper hats for emergency rations, though it's not guaranteed. ** Being a high level has almost no benefits for almost every race other than mutant. The higher your con, will and learning are the more health, mp, and skill points you receive each level. So taking longer to level means more take to raise those stats. On 1.14 you can no longer use scrolls of knowledge at the time of leveling to gain more skill points. Also when you enter the wildness on the world map the monster their are based on your level * Cargos of traveler's rations are the cheapest way to buy food, but cannot be taken into a dungeon. You should always have several for overland travel; you will eat them automatically as you move on the map. :I would reccommend spending a few thousand loading up. Their price increases slowly over time. Buy all that you can at the start and just stack the mess outta them.Leo Krupps 11:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * The easiest way to earn money early on is through delivery quests across the world map; you can get them from the billboards in town or by talking to individual citizens. Remember to check the days left on a delivery or escort quest before you take it, since there may be fewer days left in the quest than it would take to complete it. **Birthday quests are also quite nice, and can be done easily while doing deliveries and escorts. Just wait until they have a request for one of the more 'useless' rods like magic arrow. A meager investment of about 3-6 weight can save you a lot of time and bring in a nice profit. Also keep on hand rarer kinds of 'junk' items such as skeltons, lots of bottles, empty bowls, bowls, washings, fire wood, and straw. When the quest comes up on the bulletin board, simply warp over and hand the needed item over. If you have trouble getting more bottles, hang around people that drink a lot, when drunkenness ends they sometimes drop them. Most other kinds of junk are common occurrences on the map. You may also wish to drag snowmen around or store them in a storehouse when near Kapul/Derphy/Vernis to save on transportation time.Leo Krupps 11:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ***If identifying items is to expensive for you, join a guild, prices will be slashed in half. * Be careful to avoid quests that require fighting until you are certain you can handle it. Money paid is usually a good indication of how difficult a hunting quest will be. Harvesting quests can also be quite difficult. ** Nay. Below 25 strength, take on 17.5 and 20 and 25.0 to build strength. Harvest anything that says Handy except cherries. Cherries are worthless for anything other than eating. When you hit 25, move onto 32.5 and begin harvesting only pretty big or huge. When you hit 35 strength, go after 40+ if you wish while still doing the others, and on those search only for upper tier (Pretty huge+) especially lettuce and melon, and tend to ignore grapes. May need to quit and try again (close the program, not exit which would save) if you search the wrong patches. The only thing is, you may want to purchase a blessed storage house once you hit 25 strength, as you should now have about 40 minutes of free time to run around smashing pots for 25.0 and under. Bullets and bolts are heavy prizes to be had, but I picked up two miracles this way, as well as IDed every scroll in the game save wonder and oracle, and many potions as well. If you have started with a weak character, take a very long (11d+) escort quest and use your starting pet + the escort to hold off critters while you harvest large items.Leo Krupps 11:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) **On a super-helpful minor note, ignore hunting quests that pay 1300-2000. Good chance for slimes before you've gotten any enchant scrolls. At approx 2200 slimes (in my experience) get replaced by cursing creatures. In 30 quests I have only seen one slime at that level, who was luckily coupled with an ice hound. At the cost of a few potions I was spared a melting.Leo Krupps 11:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) **Picking crops at Harvesting quests is now heavily dependant on your Gardening skill. * From Vernis, Port Kapul is to the west, Derphy is to the southwest, Yowyn is to the southeast, Palmia is to the east, and Lumiest is further to the east. * If you fail a quest that has a time limit or act thoughtlessly, you will lose karma, and guards may attack you if your karma drops too low. Recover karma by completing quests, or dying a few times at level 6 or above. Town guards attack at -30 karma or below. You recieve no karma loss for quest that instant such as hunting, party, and farming. :Keep all lost wallets and suitcases you find to avoid this trap. If you go negative, hand two or three of them over so that you can afford to fail another quest. If you are below 10 karma always bury dead bodies, they rarely have good items.Leo Krupps 11:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) **If your karma is below -30, use a disguise kit first and then hand over lost wallets and suitcases. * If your pets and allies fall in combat, bartenders in town can bring them back. * New skills can be learned and your learning rate at existing ones improved by paying platinum coins to trainers in town. Platinum is earned by completing quests. * Be sure to give good equipment to your allies and pets, since it will make them more effective in battle. * You earn regular pay based on your various titles, earned for things like arena fights and your house. You can collect it from the chest in your home. * Monthly taxes are paid at the Embassy north of Palmia. * You can review your current quests, the time remaining on them, your titles, your pay and taxes and so forth in your 'j'ournal. * Make sure you carefully identify everything, and avoid wearing cursed equipment. Some unlucky items may cause regular misfortune like thievery and blood loss, even if their curse is removed. E'x'amine lists these permanent negative effects highlighted in red, along with the item's other positive stats. * Weather can be dangerous; heavy storms can cause you to get briefly blinded, confused, or lost, delaying your travels, while the etherwind is an unnatural wind that can cause those caught in it to mutate dangerously. To escape dangerous weather, you can ask innkeepers for shelter, hide in a dungeon, or stay in your own home. * Potions that reverse the effects of the etherwind exist, but they are rare and quite valuable if you suck at black jack. * Better tools give you better results for your skills. Better beds give you better dreams if you sleep in them. * Don't buy a shop for your first building. Its maintenance cost is 5,000 gold/month! You won't see a profit for months or years while you wait for the shop to gain ranks. Instead, start with a museum or a cozy house. Museums have a maintenance cost of 1,500 gold/month, and they start making a profit at rank 84. Cozy houses have a maintenance cost of 800 gold/month, but they start out at rank 84, so they make an initial profit of 160 gold/month, and all the furniture in your starting cave gets moved to it when you build it, so you can gain more ranks by rearranging your furniture. * Furniture will not improve your property's rank if it is stacked with other items. If you buy new property, remember to rearrange your furniture so each item is on its own tile. If you run a museum, figures and cards provide no value if stacked. * If you run a shop, stacked items can be sold. * Keep any godly item you get unless it has bad negatives. When you find one that's really good modifier-wise, keep it even if the material sucks. * You will on very rare occasion find material kits. Any item you use them on will change to the material specified. Do not ever waste these kits on normal items (especially furniture) they are very rare and they are the ONLY way to reforge Godly quality items. And you will want to be able to reforge it to a stronger material like I have. Kits can, on rare occasion, be purchased from the exotic dealer in Larna, but at rather massive prices. * Fountains have long term benefits as well as disadvantages. While they can give negative as well as positive mutations, they can also improve your characters potential for attributes. As well, on a rare occasion they grant wishes, which makes them extremely valuable. Just make sure you know what you are wishing for. :Remember to try drinking without a pet. If you're teleported the pet may dry it up searching for you, or kill itself. You may also accidentally move while confused and switch places.Leo Krupps 11:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :If the pet manages to get a wish by drinking from a fountain/well, it will be considered yours. *If you attack and kill a fellow adventurer, they will become your rival/foe. Any time you are in the same town, they will come after you immediately with new equipment and probably at a higher level. In some cases, this may be beneficial or even add an extra element of surprise and fun in towns, but be sure not to make too many enemies. *Easiest and earliest source of Potions of Cure Corruption (to cure Ether Disease) is from Casino. The first time you visit you will get 10 free casino chips to play with. It's one of the prize items when you play Blackjack, but you will need to win most of the rounds to get one. Get as much luck as you can, as it affects what cards you will be dealt. A high dex will also make it so you can cheat. However, it is only recommended to cheat during the first few rounds. The casino in Palmia will award potions of cure corruption after 4 wins as opposed to 5 Evilnut 03:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) *As of version 1.13, fame plays a huge part in the difficulty of jobs and random encounters. Ask the Informer in town for a list of adventurers. In the list you can see their level and fame compared to yours. If you have too much fame for your level, your life would be pretty hard. You can deliberately drop your fame by failing jobs like "Hunting", "The harvest time", "I want it!", "Party time!", "Birthday". You won't get a karma penalty for these. *Remember you can trade with some NPCs, including those adventurers! Its a good way to obtain artifacts by exchanging scrolls of wonder, oracle, potions of corruption and other valuable items. It is recommended that you trade a light item so that you can steal it back afterwards. Whenesday 05:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *Rod of Alchemy is a very useful item. It can change an opened material box into a safe, a safe/chest into a material box or a junkstone into ore. Rod of Alchemy with quite a few charges can be a good source of money, gems, materials and small medals. It can also be used to make the tutorial chest in your house into a lighter item in order to remove it. *Do not kill any begger until you see by using a scroll of oracle that one is holding a dirty pendent. If you kill them then the only way to get The Begger's Pendant is to wait for the beggars to respawn or otherwise, kill all beggars at the party party quest which is also possible given enough time and patience. *Items with "It protects you from thieves." like The Begger's Pendant only guards your gold from Thief and its variants. It does not protect you from Fairies, another type of monster that can steal gold.